Remnants of Rebellion
by IceWarrior13
Summary: The fight's not over, yet. Join Pyrrha Nikos as she joins the Ghost Crew in fighting for those who can't. Who will be the next to enter the Rebellion? I OWN NOTHING!
1. Prologue

**_"Do you believe in destiny?"_**

 ** _"Yes."_**

 ** _"PYRRHA!"_**

Two green eyes shot open. A red-haired girl in strange armor sat up on a cot, her breath in panicked gasps as she looked around, terrified.

"It's alright." Someone tried to calm her down. "You're safe." The girl looked up, her eyes widening.

"What are you?" She whispered. Two green eyes narrowed.

"You've never seen a _Twi'Lek_ , before?" A female voice asked. The girl shook her head. "What _planet_ are you from?" The girl covered her mouth with a hand, looking scared.

"P-planet? Where am I?"

"You're on the _Ghost_ , my ship. I found you on a supply run. You were in an alleyway, barely alive... An arrow in your chest." The green-skinned being replied. "My name is _Hera Syndulla_."

"I'm from the planet Remnant." The girl was slowly calming down, relieved at being alive and safe. "My name is _Pyrrha Nikos_."

" _Remnant_? Never heard of it... What's the last thing you remember?"

"I-I was on top of Beacon Tower, and... My heel." Pyrrha looked down to find her heel bandaged. "That woman, she became the _Fall Maiden_ , and I tried to buy time. She shot my heel, my chest..." Pyrrha looked down at the bandages that covered her upper body. "A hand on my forehead.. It all went black. I don't remember anything after that."

"Okay." Hera nodded. "So, Pyrrha..." The Twi'Lek hefted a shield and spear onto the table, grunting with the effort. "What are these?"

"Impossible." Pyrrha gaped. " _Mílo_ was destroyed..."

"I found it with you in fragments. Kanan did his best to have it reforged. It was the strangest woman, actually. Red eyes, black hair... Anyway, they're yours?" Hera asked. Pyrrha nodded.

"I forged them."

"So, you come from a warrior-class planet?"

"Yes, I suppose so. The _Huntsmen_ and _Huntresses_ of my world fight the _Creatures of Grimm_ , protecting the people from the evil that threatens them... Are we in space?"

"Hovering just over _Lothal_... Are you alright?"

"My planet is advanced, but we don't have interstellar communication or travel." The Amazon hyperventilated. "I'm just... Trying to... Adjust."

"Deep breaths." Hera laughed. "Don't go and pass out on me... Hmm, no space travel? That means there's no chance of getting coordinates for your home planet, and you've never seen anything other than humans."

"And Faunus."

" _Faunus_?"

"Humans with an animal trait, like a monkey tail or cat ears."

" _Monkey_? _Cat_?"

"You..? Oh, well. This is going to be difficult." Pyrrha looked down. "What am I going to do?"

"Well..." Hera gave a small smile. "We can't just leave you. And, you're obviously a fighter. So... How would you feel about helping us?"

"With what?"

"You see, my crew is made up of Rebels, and we're fighting..."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Pyrrha's eyes were wide as Hera finished her explanation. The Amazon looked down.

"You fight for freedom, for those who can't defend themselves..." Pyrrha looked up. "I will help you."

"Kanan's blacksmith altered the design a bit." Hera handed Pyrrha's weapons to her, smiling. "Instead of that stuff you were using, it uses normal plasma-rounds. No worries."

"Okay." Pyrrha nodded, giving a weak smile. "May I meet the rest of your crew, _Captain Syndulla_?"

"It's just _Hera_... Though, I do like the sound of that." Hera chuckled. "One of them is a _Lasat_ and the other a _droid_ , but the other two are human. Just... Don't freak out."

"I won't." Pyrrha replied. "I respect the Faunus of my world, so they will be no different. You just startled me." Hera nodded, then went to the door to the room, opening it.

"Guys, you can come up!" The Twi'Lek called. Four more beings entered the room, and Pyrrha gulped before smiling softly.

"Hello." She greeted. "My name is Pyrrha Nikos."

" _Sabine_." A girl with blue/orange hair smiled slightly. A droid whirred, waving a tiny arm with a taser on it. "That's _Chopper_." A huge being crossed his arms, glaring.

" _Zeb_."

"And I'm _Kanan_." A man held out his hand, and Pyrrha shook it. Hera smiled deviously.

"Pyrrha has agreed to join our crew." She stated smugly. Sabine grinned.

"Finally, another girl! And a warrior-class, too!"

"Hera, we didn't agree-" Kanan was interrupted. Hera smirked.

"Trust me, Kanan. Pyrrha might be just what we need."

 _ **Seriously, someone... Stop me from making these crossovers! I don't own** SWR **or** RWBY **. Please read, review, etc. Thanks!**_


	2. Rebel Rising (Pyrrha)

"Welcome to your new room!" Sabine grinned, opening the door. My eyes widened at the sight... "Sorry about all the art. Is that a problem?"

"No, no!" I smiled. "My friends Ren, Ruby, Blake, and _Jaune_..." I shook out of it, resuming my smile. "Were artists. It's fine, really."

"Awesome!" Sabine beamed, and we entered the room. "So, how do your weapons work?"

"Oh, well..." I held out Akoúo. "This is Akoúo, and it's just a shield, but in my battle against the Fall Maiden, it was my main weapon and the only reason I lasted as long as I did."

"Cool, and the spear?"

"Mílo has several forms and functions." I explained. "In this form, I can use as a javelin or a sword, and when I use it as a javelin, I can activate a rocket to throw it vast distances. Then..." I activated the mechanism that turned Mílo into a rifle. "It becomes a gun."

"Wow." Sabine stared. "So, that's what the ammo is for... Who made it?"

"I did."

" _You_?! That's amazing!"

"It's nothing. My friend, Ruby, has a scythe that can turn into a fully-customizable, high-impact sniper-rifle. My friend, Weiss, has a rapier that utilizes all known forms of Dust, our ammunition that's basically the wrath of Mother Nature. My teammate, Nora, has a hammer that turns into a grenade launcher and can propel her through the air."

"They sound amazing."

"They are... I hope they're alright."

"Pyrrha... What is a _Fall Maiden_?"

"Well... I suppose there wouldn't be any harm in telling you."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

After explaining the Fall Maiden, Sabine asked me about Remnant and my life. I finished the story, and Sabine's eyes were wide.

"That's... Crazy."

"Yes, I suppose so."

"So, this _Penny_ girl was a _droid_?"

"No... She was alive. She had an aura, a soul, I could feel it." I looked down. "And I killed her."

"It wasn't your fault."

"The swords I saw weren't there. If I'd just accepted defeat and let myself be taken out, there wouldn't have been a battle. I caused it."

"Rebel Rule Number One." Sabine placed a hand on my shoulder. "Never accept defeat."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A few days later, I'd gotten used to life on the _Ghost_. Every morning, I would wake up and eat breakfast with the crew in the lounge. After that, we would exchange questions. I would ask about their galaxy, their technology, their history in the rebellion. They would ask about my planet, my weapons, and my life. I always stayed away from my relationship with Jaune and the manner of my arrival. Only Sabine knew about my final moments, my final battle... After that, we'd go about our day looking for Imperial targets, talking, and honestly trying to occupy time. About a week into my time on the _Ghost_ , we had our first mission. It took place in the outskirts of _Capital City_ , on the planet _Lothal_.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I was in position, walking down an alleyway. Kanan stood at the end of it, and he nodded for me to pause. I did, and he walked past Zeb's spot, tapping his left side twice. Zeb walked out, and Kanan tapped his right twice. That was the signal for me to climb onto a rooftop. I used some crates to climb up, and I discretely made my way across, following Kanan and Zeb.

Little did I know, two wide blue eyes followed my movements.

I watched as Kanan signaled Sabine, and she blew up a speeder.

"Get those crates out of here!" An Imperial Official ordered. The Storm Troopers went to drive off, but Kanan drove a vehicle in the way.

"How's it going?" He asked, and he engaged the enemy. I transformed Mílo into its rifle-form and sniped the Storm Troopers from above, causing injury but no casualties. Then, to our surprise, a young boy with blue hair and eyes dressed in orange leapt onto one of the speeder bikes.

"Thanks for doing all of the heavy lifting!" The boy waved, then drove off (dodging Zeb's fist). By the time I snapped out of it, the speeder was too far away for me to use my semblance (and I was under orders not to).

"Now what?!" Zeb asked, angered. Kanan scowled.

"After that kid!" He ordered, then looked up. "Spector Six!" I leapt down onto Kanan's speeder bike, and we took off after the boy. "Who is that kid?"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We arrived outside the city, and I looked at Kanan as some Storm Troopers on speeders attacked.

"I can handle them." I declared. "Get the crate."

"Be careful." Kanan ordered. I nodded, then I leapt off the bike. I rolled to prevent injury, then raised my shield and extended Mílo as a javelin. I held it out and knocked both Troopers off their speeders at once, spinning it again to knock them out as they stood. Then, I chose a speeder, hopped on, and drove after the others at full-speed. I drove past Zeb (with all the crates) as...

"It Kanan catches that kid, I'm gonna end him."

"No killing!" I reminded him, and he scowled as I continued after Kanan and the boy.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I arrived just as a TIE Fighter did, and I drove between it and Kanan, raising my shield to prevent injury. The boy got away (with a TIE Fighter on his tail), so we called Hera for pick-up. We arrived just in time to save the boy.

"You want a ride?" Kanan smiled. The boy didn't look like he trusted us, then noticed the incoming TIEs. "Kid, you got a better option? Come on!" The boy ran to the stolen crate. "Leave the crate! You'll never make it!"

"Hurry!" I pleaded, growing concerned for the boy. I willed my shield into my hand, just in case. Then, the boy somehow leapt onto the _Ghost_.

"Whoa." Kanan gaped. I nodded, unable to disagree, then helped the boy onto the ramp as Kanan got the crate. We got inside, and Hera began evasive maneuvers to ensure escape.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

The blue-haired boy looked into the crate he'd stolen, eyes wide as he picked up a blaster.

"Do you have any idea how much these are worth on the Black Market?" The boy asked. Kanan nodded.

"I do, actually."

"Don't get any ideas." Zeb growled. The boy glared.

"They're _mine_."

"If you hadn't gotten in the way-"

"Too bad. I got to them first."

"It's not who's _first_." Kanan broke up the fight. "It's who's _last_... Keep an eye on our _friend_ , here." Kanan climbed up the ladder to go see Hera.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Zeb and the boy started arguing, but I stepped between them.

"Enough." I frowned, then looked at the young boy worriedly. "Were you injured in the chase?"

"Don't be nice to the _Loth-Rat_!" Zeb barked. I tried not to flinch, then stood my ground.

"If he's injured, we need to-" I was thrown off balance as a TIE's blast hit the _Ghost_ , and Zeb fell down on top of the blue-haired boy.

"Get off..." The boy pleaded. "Can't breathe..."

"I'm not that heavy in this gravity." Zeb got up. The boy stood.

"Not the _weight_." The boy fanned the air in front of his nose. "The _smell_." Did he have a death wish?!

"Grr... You don't like the air-quality in here, eh?!" Zeb asked. "Fine! I'll give you your own room!"

"Hey, stop!" The boy shouted as Zeb picked him up. "Let go!" Zeb threw the boy into the storage closet, locking the door behind him.

"Was that necessary?" I asked. Zeb shrugged, smirking.

"No."

 _ **:** Zeb, Sabine, Pyrrha. **:**_ Kanan's slightly-agitated voice came over the loudspeakers. _**:** Where's the kid? **:**_ Zeb chuckled.

"Calm down, Chief. He's in-" Zeb opened the door, and the boy was gone. I gave a small laugh at his expression, then noticed the vent...

 _ **:** Zeb, where is he? **:**_

"Well, he's still in the ship." The Lasat tried. Sabine scoffed as we heard noises overhead.

"Oh, he's _in the ship_ , alright."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

After we'd escaped the TIE Fighters and found the boy (Ezra), we went to sell the blasters to Vizago and deliver supplies to _Tarkin Town_. I went with Sabine, Zeb, and Ezra to give out the food. I pushed a crate, and...

"I've lived on Lothal my whole life." Ezra frowned at the conditions. "Never been here."

"Huh..." Sabine looked down. "The Imperials don't exactly advertise it." Zeb nodded.

"Locals call it _Tarkin Town_."

"Named for _Grand Moff Tarkin_ : Governor of the _Outer Rim_." Sabine scowled. "He kicked these folks off their farms when the Empire wanted their land."

"Anybody who tried to fight back got arrested for _treason_."

"Monsters." I looked down. Why was there so much evil in the universe?

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We arrived at the center of Tarkin Town, and...

"Who wants free grub?!" Zeb asked. We opened the crates as a crowd gathered, handing out food.

"Thank you." A Rodian placed a hand on Ezra's shoulder. "Thank you so much!" As the ex-farmer left, Ezra looked down with guilt.

"I didn't do anything..." He mumbled. I frowned, then noticed a child peeking over the edge of the crate. Blue skin, white and greened striped lekku: the girl was what Hera called a Togruta. Taking a yogan in hand, I stepped around the crate and kneeled, holding the fruit out and smiling sadly.

"Hello." I greeted. The girl backed away, timid. "It's alright. I won't hurt you." The girl took a step closer, then snatched the fruit from my hands. Did she think I was messing with her? Did she think it was a cruel joke? The girl noticed my smile and lowered her guard slightly, biting into the fruit. "I'm sorry for what's happened to you... I wish I could do more." The girl looked up with blue eyes, then said something in a strange language before running off. I stood and turned to Sabine, who looked stunned. "Do you know what she said?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"She said... _You burned, then rose from the ashes_."

" _Burned_?" I asked. "What is that supposed to-?"

' _Pure red aura (my aura) rising into to the air like embers, pain in my chest, a hand on my forehead, searing agong, then oblivion..._

 _"PYRRHA!"_ '

I gasped and shook out of it, eyes wide, raising a hand to the side of my head.

"Pyrrha?" Sabine asked. "Pyrrha?!" I looked up.

"I'm fine." I assured. Sabine nodded.

I wasn't fine.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Later, we had learned of a transport filled with Wookie prisoners. Hera kept an eye on Ezra while we planned, seeing as how Chopper couldn't. Done with preparations, I went up to the cockpit. I sat down next to Ezra.

"So." Ezra crossed his arms. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Pyrrha." I replied. "Pyrrha Nikos." Ezra raised an eyebrow.

"What planet are you from? I've never seen anyone who looks or dresses like you do on Lothal, before."

"I'm from _Remnant_."

"Can't say I've heard of it."

"I did not you expect you to."

"Huh... So, how did you get mixed up in this?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, I've got nothing better to do."

"Trust me... You would be better off not knowing."

"Time to go!" Kanan shouted from below. I stood, looking at Ezra and giving a small smile at the slight concern in his expression.

"We'll be back." I promised. Ezra stiffened a bit.

"Not like I would care if you didn't come back!"

"If you insist." I teased. Then, I left the cockpit.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

"That _thing_ 's not a Wookiee." A Storm-Trooper announced. Zeb stood between Sabine and Kanan, in front of me. This was bad...

"Haven't you ever seen a rare, hairless-Wookiee before?" Kanan asked convincingly. Zeb made a sound that I assumed was associated with the Wookiee species. After a few moments of tense silence...

"Oh, forget it!" Zeb knocked the two Troopers out. "Told you they wouldn't buy it!"

"You didn't exactly give them a chance to _buy it._ " Sabine commented. Zeb gave a nervous laugh.

"It's just something about the feel of their helmets on my fists..."

"You are seriously twisted." I frowned. Zeb smirked.

"Okay, you know the plan." Kanan stated, interrupting. "Move out... No Troopers, security's solid." Sabine and Chopper went one way, the other three of us going the other.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

As we ran, I tried to decide which form of Mílo to use. I finally decided on sword-mode due to the close quarters, willing my shield into my arm in case of Storm-Troopers. Suddenly, I sensed something, pausing my steps. Why was there more metal..?

"Pyrrha, come on!" Kanan ordered. I shook out of it and caught up as we arrived. "No guards on the door." We ran over, and Zeb nodded.

"Just set the detonators so we can get the Wookiees out of here... At least things seem to be going smoother than our last op-"

" ** _It's a trap!_** " A voice shouted. "We gotta get out of here!" Ezra turned the corner, eyes wide. "It's a trap!"

"Carabast!" Zeb swore. "The kid's blowing another op!"

"It's not an _op_! It's a _trap_! Hera sent me in to warn you!" That's when the door opened, dozens of Storm-Troopers flooding out. "Run!" Ezra and I covered the escape, Ezra using some kind of energy-slingshot while I used Akoùo. Then, we ran.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

"We need to warn Sabine and Chopper, but they jammed the comms!" Ezra shouted as we ran. Kanan looked down at the boy.

"They'll follow the plan." He assured. "It'll be fine."

"Yeah, 'cause the plan's going just great so far!" We noticed Storm-Troopers at the end of the hall. "Don't stop! Push off, now!" That's when the gravity cut off, and I raised my shield to protect the others as we floated by the Troopers, discretely using my power to make their blasters miss us. "Now!" The gravity turned back on, and we met Sabine.

"Where are the Wookiees?!"

"No Wookiees." Kanan caught his breath, then frowned. "Sabine: man the nose-gun. Chopper: tell Hera to take off." Sabine nodded.

"Right!" Sabine ran, Chopper rolling behind her, Kanan running in, and I boarded just before Zeb did, turning back at a voice crying out. Ezra was in a headlock.

"No!" I ran forward, but Zeb held his arm out to keep me from intervening as he raised his bo-rifle, trying to get a clean shot at the Imperial Agent who held Ezra captive.

"Kid, get out of the way!"

"I'm trying!"

"Sorry, kid!" Zeb exclaimed as he saw no way. Ezra's blue eyes widened in fear, as my green eyes widened in horror. "You did good."

"No, no!" I struggled to get past Zeb, but the Lasat closed the door. "We can't leave him!"

 _ **:** Airlock shut! **:**_ Hera announced, and the ship jolted. _**:** We're out of here! **:**_ Zeb fell against the door, sliding down and looking defeated.

"We have to go back." I placed my hand on the door. "He came for us." Zeb looked up, regret in his eyes.

"We can't go back... He's in the hands of the Empire, now. There's _nothing_ we can do."

"No." I glared down at the Lasat. "There's always _something_ we can do... I'll make sure of it."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

After Zeb confessed to the crew what had happened and we voted to rescue Ezra, I put my plan into action. I walked up to Sabine.

"What if I could provide you with an _edge_ against the Empire?" I asked. "A way to protect yourself from harm and grant you abilities like mine?" Sabine raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked. I couldn't risk a no.

"Close your eyes and concentrate." I ordered. "It won't hurt." _You_. Before Sabine could reply, I placed a hand over her heart and focused. " ** _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul and, by my shoulder, protect thee._** " Drained, I tried not to pass out as Sabine admired the purple light that surrounded her, eyes wide.

"W-what did you do?" Sabine asked. I smiled weakly.

"I used my aura to unlock yours... You're safe, now. Your soul will shield you from darkness and physical attack. And someday, you will discover your semblance." I regained my strength. "I don't think I'll be doing that again for a little while."

"Pyrrha... Thanks." Sabine grinned. "I wonder what my semblance will be..." I was beginning to wonder that as well. I laughed at the thought of her being able to shoot paint from her hands...

 ** _So, that's chapter one! I hope you liked it! Next time: will they rescue Ezra? I own nothing! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	3. The Rescuers (Ezra)

I managed to break out of my cell and steal at Stormtrooper Cadet's helmet, and I was surprised to hear something over the comms.

"They came back?!" I asked, pausing as I crept through an air-duct. "I don't believe it..."

The Rebels came back for me.

 ** _"Sorry, kid! ... You did good."_**

 ** _"No, no!"_**

Maybe I was wrong about them.

 ** _/\_**

I leapt out of the duct just in time to get hit by a raging Lasat.

"First you ditch me, then you hit me?!" I asked, taking my helmet off. Zeb's eyes widened, then he snarled.

"How was I supposed to know it was you?!" He asked. "You're wearing a _bucket_!"

That's when Agent Kallus and some Stormtroopers turned a corner, charging with guns blazing.

"Less talking, more running!" Pyrrha shouted, making sure the rest of us ran past her before following, scowling. "I swear, you two fight more than Weiss and Blake..."

"Don't know who they are, don't care!" I exclaimed. We turned back to see Stormtroopers running at us, and Pyrrha paused at the _Ghost_ 's ramp. "Pyrrha, run! You can't fight them all!"

Pyrrha raised her spear, and I watched in awe as it changed into a gun. She fired several times, striking down a Stormtrooper with every pull of the trigger. By doing this, she bought enough time for Hera to raise the ramp.

We escaped.

I escaped.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

After we had entered hyperspace, I was immediately made the center of everyone's attention.

"Ezra!" Pyrrha ran over to me, her green eyes wide as she placed her hands on my shoulders. "Are you alright?! Did they hurt you?!"

"I'm fine!" I complained, then raised an eyebrow. "You were worried?"

 ** _"No, no!"_**

"... Why did you guys come back for me?" I asked, looking around at the Rebels. "I mean... People don't do that."

The Rebels all gazed at me for a moment, then turned and separated to do various tasks.

"Come on." Pyrrha placed a hand on my shoulder, smiling. "Hera will want to see you."

 ** _/\_**

"Welcome aboard." Hera greeted, sounding pretty relieved as Pyrrha and I entered. "Again." I crossed my arms, looking down.

"Thanks..." I looked up. "Thank you. I really didn't think you'd come back for me." I felt Pyrrha squeeze my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"Like anyone could stop raging Mother-Bear Hera." She whispered, giving a small laugh. I smiled slightly.

"We'll get you home, now." Hera promised, setting the ship's coordinates. "I'm sure your parents must be worried sick." My eyes widened, then I bowed my head, avoiding eye-contact.

"I don't have parents." I admitted. I felt Hera and Pyrrha's eyes lock onto me with pity. "And you've got someplace else to be." Sabine, Kanan, and Chopper entered the room. "I know where they're really taking the Wookiees." Everyone immediately paid attention. "Have you heard of the Spice Mines of Kessel?" Hera, Kanan, and Sabine tensed.

"Slaves sent there last a few months, maybe a year." Sabine finally explained, breaking the silence. Hera turned around, looking at us.

"And for Wookiees, born in the forest: it's a death sentence."

I looked around at the Rebels. Their distraught faces, their anguish over the suffering of complete strangers.

They rescued me, a stranger who'd been nothing but a problem, just because they could and wanted to.

They cared about me more than anyone had in seven years.

I crossed my arms, mulling over my decision. Finally, I looked up with a small smile.

"Then, I guess we better go save them." I stated. I tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

Everyone looked back at me with wide eyes and dropped jaws (except Chopper, he just let out a small whir of surprise). Pyrrha, standing next to me, tried to hide a small smile.

" _We_?" Sabine asked. I smiled, growing more confident in my choice.

"I've come this far. Might as well finish the job."

"Setting course for Kessel." Hera beamed, turning around. Pyrrha grabbed my arm, now looking concerned.

"Come with me."

 ** _/\_**

Pyrrha led me to a hallway, then sighed, shaking her head.

"Ezra, tell me the truth... Do you live on the street?"

"I..." I was surprised by the question, but I slowly calmed down and nodded. "Yeah, but I've got this abandoned building I kinda camp-out in."

"... Why are you risking yourself for our cause?"

"You risked your lives to free the Wookiees, and to come after me. I want to help you."

"Then, I'm going to make sure that you don't pay with your life." Pyrrha stated, then sighed. "Ezra, on my planet, people have discovered ways to unlock their souls and use them as shields." My eyes widened as Pyrrha briefly glowed red. "We call it _aura_."

"Whoa..."

"And our aura gives us our semblance, a power that comes from our personality. I have _polarity_."

"... You can control poles?"

"No." Pyrrha took her spear/sword in hand, then focused, the weapon glowing black before raising into the air. "Control over magnetism."

"Wow... That's kinda like that stuff the Jedi used to use."

What was it called again?

"I suppose, but I can only control metal... I can unlock your soul and give you the power you need to survive both this mission and the rest of your life. But you must promise to not draw attention to yourself, or the Empire will find you." The girl's expression was serious. "Can you accept this responsibility?"

"... Yeah." I nodded. "I can." Pyrrha nodded, then sighed.

"I already did this once today. Let's hope I don't pass out." Pyrrha placed a hand on the side of my face. "Close your eyes and concentrate... **_For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee._** "

I opened my eyes to see my entire body radiating blue light. Pyrrha looked exhausted, then pushed past it and stood tall as the light faded.

"Pyrrha... Thanks." I smiled. The girl nodded, then punched my arm hard enough to knock me over.

"That was for making me worry about you."

"Sorry!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We arrived at Kessel, and we got ready to fight.

"Try not to get dead." Zeb smirked. "Don't want to have to carry your body out." Was that his idea of comfort?!

The ramp went down, and Kanan, Sabine, Zeb, Pyrrha, and I charged. We ducked behind crates as Stormtroopers fired, Pyrrha using her rifle to get hits in without getting in danger.

Kanan nodded at me, and I nodded before running off to free the Wookiees, my eyes widening as I saw each of Pyrrha's shots explode on contact with the enemy. What kind of ammo was she packing?!

I arrived at the Wookiees, and they surrounded me, growling, but I pulled my lock-pick out.

"Hey, hey! I'm here to help!" I tried. They seemed to understand, and I started freeing them.

They took out the last Stormtrooper, but reinforcements arrived.

I leapt out of the way as blasts fired, looking up from the ground to see a young Wookiee with his handcuffs still on. Oh no...

Kallus was leading the reinforcements, and they charged into battle, the hound Wookiee running off and hiding. The Wookiee leader tried to find him and was shot, Zeb getting the poor guy to safety. I noticed the young Wookiee getting chased by a Stormtrooper and ran to find Kanan, who ordered a _twenty-two pick-up_ from Hera.

Zeb and Sabine did not like that idea in the slightest.

" _Twenty-two pick-up_?" I asked. "Care to let me in on the secret?" Kanan looked at me, looking... Scared.

"Kid, I'm about to let everyone in on the secret." He stated. Kanan stood and walked out to face the soldiers, sheathing his blaster and dodging blasts at his head with ease.

The Stormtroopers stopped firing as Kanan grabbed to pieces from his belt, putting them together and igniting a light-saber.

"Whoa..." My jaw dropped as everyone (the Wookiees, Rebels, Stormtroopers, and Kallus) stared. Kanan got into a fighting-stance, and Kallus shakily raised a hand.

"All Troopers, focus your fire on... On the Jedi."

As the Stormtroopers started firing, Kanan holding them off as everyone else retreated, I noticed the lead Wookiee desperately hollering. The young Wookiee was still out there.

I finally stood and ran off, hoping that I wasn't too late.

 ** _/\_**

I finally found the Wookiee cornered by the Stormtrooper, and I used my energy-slingshot to knock the soldier off of the cliff.

I picked the young Wookiee's handcuffs, then turned to see Kallus.

"It's over for you, Jedi." He smirked, raising a blaster as I stood between him and the Wookiee. "A Master and an apprentice. It's such a rare find, these days."

"I don't know where you get your delusions, Bucket-Head." I glared. "I work alone."

"Not today!" The red and gold butt of a rifle slammed down on the back of Kallus' head, and the Agent was knocked out cold. Pyrrha looked up, giving a small laugh. "Part of me always wanted to say that!"

"Pyrrha!" I smiled. Wow, this girl was like a SUPER-overprotective older sister! The _Ghost_ raised next to us, Kanan gesturing for us to jump.

"Now!" Pyrrha shouted, and we all leapt onto the ship, escaping into space.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

The little Wookiee was reunited with his father, and we got the Wookiees their own ship. They promised that if we ever needed help, they'd be there. I sighed as they departed.

"So... I guess you drop me off, next?" I asked. Zeb looked back, giving a small chuckle.

"Yeah... Finally, right?"

"Right."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

The Rebels dropped me off, unaware that I had nicked Kanan's light-saber (or so I thought), and I finally returned to my tower.

Kanan came after me, and he gave me a choice: stay on Lothal as another common street-rat, or come with the Rebels and learn how to use the Force.

...

Well, I was insane. I was going to die.

I was going to be a Rebel.

I was going to be a Jedi.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

That night, I walked around the _Ghost_ , and I noticed Pyrrha sitting in a room alone, messing with a little transparent screen with white edges.

It glowed, showing images, and Pyrrha raised it to her ear, looking a little bit desperate.

"Hello?" Pyrrha asked. "Hello? Jaune, can you hear me? I'm okay... I'm alive..." The girl looked down, closing her eyes as I heard static. "I'm sorry..."

"She tries every night." A voice whispered, and I turned to see Sabine. "She unlocked your aura?" I nodded. "Mine, too. Don't tell the others, yet... She's always trying to call this _Jaune_ person. He means a lot to her, apparently."

"Why can't she contact him?"

"Pyrrha's planet doesn't have interstellar communication or travel. It's not even in this galaxy, as far as we know... Pyrrha's kinda lost." Sabine crossed her arms, leaning against the wall. "Everyone on this ship is."

 ** _I own nothing. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


End file.
